


Her world

by DaisyDooooo



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mother-Daughter Relationship, dousy, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyDooooo/pseuds/DaisyDooooo
Summary: After a mission goes wrong, Daisy is questioning her future in S.H.I.E.L.D.
Relationships: Daniel Sousa & Original Female Character(s), Skye | Daisy Johnson & Original Female Character(s), Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Her world

**Author's Note:**

> This was my attempt at angst lol. I guess I can’t help but write domestic things when It comes to these two. I’ve written some dousy smut, and it is not at all wholesome content so I’m a little nervous to post it. I will probably get that out next week. I don’t know why I always feel the need to write everything inside my brain in my notes but I guess you’re welcome lol. Anyway, enjoy this.

“Where’s Elizabeth?” Daisy asked as soon as Daniel opened their front door. Tears were filling the waterline of her eyes, he could tell that she was holding them in with all her willpower. He gestured into the house. 

“She’s asleep, I put her down a few hours ago,” he answered. Daisy pushed passed him, into the house and towards her daughters room. “Daisy, what’s wrong?” 

She was still in full tactical gear, her stealth suit (the one that wasn’t bright purple). She had the look in her eye that Daniel had rarely seen. Something fearful, harmed, _traumatized_.

“I just need to see her.” Confronting her daughter’s flower-covered door she took a deep breath before tenderly opening it. A tear rolled down her cheek when she saw her little girl sleeping peacefully in her bed, her face illuminated by her star-shaped nightlight. 

She sat on the edge of her twin bed. She didn’t want to wake her, but she needed to see her innocent eyes light up. She caressed a few dark curls out of her face and she stirred awake. “Momma’s home?” Elizabeth whispered with her eyes closed.

“I’m home, baby girl,” Daisy said as a few more tears slipped from her eyes, “I’m sorry that I couldn’t be home to tuck you in. I hope Daddy did a good job.”

Elizabeth nodded and sat up, leaning forward to wrap her arms around her mother’s neck. “Are you going to be home tomorrow, too?”

“Yes, I’m going to be home for a little while, my love”

“Mmkay,” she murmured sleepily.

“I love you, Lizzie.”

“I love you, too, Momma.” She settled back down onto her pillow.

“Goodnight,” Daisy leaned down and kissed her forehead. Daisy turned to look at her sleeping daughter one more time before leaving her room and softly closing the door behind her.

She was met with Daniel standing in the middle of the living room with his arms crossed over his chest. “Daisy, what’s happening?” 

She began to sob and rushed into his warm embrace. “I can’t do it anymore, Danny. I can’t. I can’t do it,” she balled in hysterics.

“What happened?”

“Davis was shot,” she shuddered, “of course he’s fine, but this wasn’t a combat op. We were ambushed.”

“It’s ok, you made it home,” Daniel soothed. The pieces started to fall into place for him. Daisy had come straight home. Normally after a mission she would stop at H.Q and change out of her suit, maybe grab a shower and came home relaxed and ready for bed. She didn’t even have her house keys today. Daniel knew she was spooked.

“Daniel, what if I don’t next time?” she cried, “That bullet barely missed me. Davis jumped in front of me and saved my life. All I can think about is what would happen if I left you guys. I can’t do that to you.” She looked back at Lizzie’s bedroom door, “I can’t do that to her.”

He cupped her face. “Daisy, you are the most amazing agent I know. I don’t think for one second that you can’t handle yourself.”

“Daniel, It’s not about that.” She pushed his hand away but immediately missed its comforting presence. “I— We have a daughter. She’s growing everyday. The thought that I could go to work one day and never come home again. I could miss her whole life. I—I can’t do that.”

“What are you saying?” he asked calmly.

“I want to retire from the field.”

“Ok.”

“I can train. I can recruit. We can continue to run S.W.O.R.D together. But I can’t keep putting my own life in danger,” she finished surely.

He closed the gap between them and put his hands on her shoulders. “Daisy, I support you no matter what. If this is what you want, this is what I want.”

She nodded and started to cry again, burying her face in his chest. “Are you alright?” Daniel asked with a soothing hand on the back of her head.

She pulled away from his chest and sniffled. “I’m fine, I’m just a little...” she trailed off.

“Shaken up?”

She nodded again. “I came straight home, I refused the ride back to H.Q.”

“I figured, seeing that you didn’t have your house keys.”

“I just had to see her.” She wiped a tear off of her cheek. “I love being in the field, but you guys are my whole world.”

“I know,” he caressed her cheek bone with his thumb. “So, what’s the plan? Are you pulling out immediately?”

“Yes,” she said surely, “I’m going to call Mack tonight ‘cause I know for a fact that he is still at work.” She wrapped her arms around Daniel one more time. “I think we should take a couple days off, spend some time just the three of us.”

“Sounds lovely.”

Mack and Daisy finally got on a call together after a round or two of phone tag. “Tremors? You make it home ok?” he asked after they exchanged greetings.

“Yeah, I’m home,” she breathed, “I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Shoot,” he prompted with a grin she could almost hear through the phone.

“Well first of all, Danny and I are going to take the next few days off.” She was going to continue but Mack cut her off.

“Is everything ok? Lizzie good?”

“She’s great, everything is great,” she assured, “I just want to spend some time with them after being on mission for a few days.”

“Alright, consider your vacation days approved. Anything else?”

Mack was an amazing director. She knew he would understand why she didn’t want to do field work anymore. But she couldn’t help but think she was taking away from Shield. She was being selfish. _This is for your family_ , she repeated in her head.

“I want to retire from the field,” she stated.

“What?”

“Mack,” she took a deep breath. “I love my job, you know I do, but I can’t continue to put my life in danger. S.H.I.E.L.D. use to be my life but now,” she looked down at the picture of Lizzie when she was first born. She was just a pink-skinned bundle, new to the world, that had been suddenly placed on Daisy’s chest, with both her parents smiling down at her with tears in their eyes. “I have a daughter now, and I can’t take the risk anymore.”

“Alright, Agent Johnson-Sousa is pulled from active field duty, effective,” he let out a bittersweet sigh, “immediately.”

“Thank you, Director. Love you.”

“Love you, too Tremors.” With that the call ended, as did Daisy’s time as a field agent. The feeling of her husband’s hands on her shoulders eased any form of uncertainty that she had.

“How do you feel?” he asked leaning down to kiss her neck.

“Really great,” she assured. “It feels really good. And,” she turned around in his arms, “we are off for a few days. So that’s three days of nothing but family time.”

“Lizzie is gonna be excited.”

“I know. I think we should make pancakes for her tomorrow morning and we can tell her that I’ll be home more often now.”

“By ‘we’, do you mean ‘me?”

“Yes!” she joked, “your pancake-making skills are the only reason that I married you. That and your money.”

“Darn it,” Daniel played along, “I was after _your_ money.”

“Well, I guess we both lost out. All that’s left in our marriage is,” she pretended to think, “umm love, and appreciation, and happiness, and a beautiful daughter.”

He hummed, “I guess we’ll have to make do.” Their lips crashed together before they finished laughing.

The next morning, Daisy sat on the edge of Lizzie’s bed running her hand over her cheek. “Good morning, Lizzie girl,” she greeted.

Opening her eyes, Lizzie stretched like a cat. Wild brown curls pointed in every direction and her large brown eyes blinked up at her mother. “Morning, Momma.”

“Hey, sleepy girl,” Daisy giggled, pushing the hair from her face, “do you want breakfast? Daddy made pancakes.”

“Pancakes?” she tilted her head.

“Yes, with syrup and blueberries on top. Sound good?”

“Yep!” She reached up so that Daisy would lift her into her arms. Daisy carried her little girl from her bedroom into the kitchen and gently let her down in the barstool she ate at every day. Daniel pushed a plate in front of her and filled her sippy cup with orange juice before screwing on the lid.

“Good morning, Daddy!” Lizzie singsonged with only a hint of sleepiness in her voice.

“Good morning, princess!” Daniel kissed her temple as he put a fork down next to her plate. “Did you sleep well?”

“Mhm,” she hummed with a mouthful of pancakes, “I had a dream that Momma came home and she came to say ‘goodnight’.”

Daisy chuckled, “that wasn’t a dream, Liz, that really happened.” Lizzie’s eyes got big and she shoveled more of the sweet breakfast into her mouth. “Me and Daddy are going to be home with you for the rest of the week, what do you think of that?”

“Mm—good,” she mumbled around her stuffed mouth.

“Also,” Daniel started, coming up behind his wife with his classic cup of black coffee, “Momma is going to be home more often.”

“Yep! No more long trips, no more late nights,” Daisy added.

“You’ll be home to tuck me in at bedtime?” Lizzie asked hopefully.

“Absolutely, every night!” She walked over to where her daughter was sitting and kissed her on the cheek. “I love you so much, Lizzie.”

Her _whole_ world.


End file.
